marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Okoye (Earth-616)
(Director), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Upanga, Birnin Zana, Wakanda | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Driver, body guard, skilled warrior, Field Director of the Agents of WakandaCategory:Government Agents | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Christopher Priest; Mark Texeira | First = Black Panther Vol 3 1 | Overview = Okoye was a warrior who hailed from the African nation of Wakanda. She was a member of the Dora Milaje or "Adored Ones," an elite force, dubbed the "wives-in-training" for the King of Wakanda. They served as his personal valets and bodyguards. Each member of the Dora Milaje was chosen from a different tribe of Wakanda, a political tradition to ensure peace among the tribes, as each held a role in the palace and a chance to become the next queen. | HistoryText = Although long inactive, the order of Dora Milaje was reactivated by King T'Challa to smooth over political discord in the kingdom, so Okoye and her friend Nakia were chosen from their tribes to train in the capital. Monica Lynne remembered seeing the girls in their early teens from her time in Wakanda. The role of wives-in-training was purely ceremonial, as King T'Challa did not harbor any romantic affection towards the girl, seeing them more like his children. Okoye accepted this truth early on, but her partner Nakia dreamed of marrying the king. Nakia's obsession turned violent, and she abandoned the Dora Milaje to become the villainous Malice. Okoye later worked alongside the new recruit for the Dora Milaje, the Chicago-raised Queen Divine Justice. After a brain aneurysm caused T'Challa to go into hiding, Okoye accompanied him. They encountered a man named Kasper Cole who was improperly using the garb of the Black Panther as an urban vigilante. T'Challa chose to test Kasper to see if he was worthy of the role. Okoye was part of this test, a test of character to see if Kasper would abandoned his pregnant girlfriend due to his attraction to Okoye. Blessed by Anansi Okoye and a squad of Dora Milaje traveled to New York City to capture Malice who used the substance Mimic-27 to attack a group of locals. Spider-Man arrived to help the people and, along with the Dora Milaje, drive off Malice. Okoye greeted Spider-Man recognizing him as being blessed by Anansi. They next traveled to an underwater A.I.M. facility while tracking Malice, but were attacked by Hydro-Man whom they defeated with ease by freezing him in the water. After the fight, Spidey convinced them to see some of the tourist sites of New York. Agents of Wakanda Following the appointment of King T'Challa as chairman of the Avengers, he opted to create a secret group of intelligence-gatherers to support the main team. T'Challa sought Okoye's help to screen each potential member of the Agents of Wakanda, and she became the director of the unit herself. | Powers = | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: As a general of the Dora Milaje, she is a seasoned unarmed and armed-combat expert. * Master Tactician and Strategist: She is an accomplished strategist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Strategists